Spike
by Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Summary: This is my VERY FIRST STORY so be nice! lol AU AH HIGH SCHOOL Fic Buffy has a great life, great friends & a cute guy. what happens when spike comes to town?
1. Chapter 1

"Buffy?" Willow said, "Whatcha doin'"? Willow was walking up behind her . A few days ago Buffy had been acting very strange and she was starting to worry. "Oh, hey Will." Buffy sighed. "Not much ."

"Buffy, is something wrong?" Willow asked worriedly. They stopped walking and Buffy turned to her. "Yes, No,… I don't know Will." "W-well do you wanna talk about it? I-I mean you don't have to if you don't want to." Buffy smiled. "I don't know where to start."

Buffy Summers is one of the most popular girls in Sunnydale high. She's really fun to be around.

Her friends: Willow Rosenberg - The smart computer wiz, Xander Harris - The funny one, Daniel - Oz - Osborne - Willow's boyfriend and lead guitarist for the hot band Dingo's Ate My Baby, Anya Emerson/Jenkins - who is Xander's girlfriend and not afraid to say what's on her mind , Liam - Angel - O'Connor - Buffy's boyfriend and the Hottest guy in school, and Rupert Giles - the librarian.

And then there's Angel's crowd: Riley Finn - the popular jock who has had a crush on Buffy since forever,

Parker Abrams - who is a total player but is always too busy to hang out

LUNCH

Buffy and Willow are walking to the table out side to join Xander, Oz, Anya , Riley, and Angel.

" Hey guys." Buffy said happily, while sitting down next to Angel, who pulls her into his lap. She looked at him curiously. "Hey" the gang answered "Why are you so happy?" Buffy asked Angel. "Because now you're here." Angel replied. He leaned in to kiss her when they heard a voice. "Is there a chair shortage?"

Principal Snyder asked. "I didn't notice any…oh." Willow said looking at Buffy who was sitting on Angel's lap. "This isn't a circus people this is a classroom" "Yeah where they teach lunch" Buff responded sarcastically. "Don't you start missy" Snyder said then walked off. Buffy just rolled her eyes.

_BRING_

" Oh boy, time for geometry." Willow said. Off her friends looks, she added "It's fun if you make it fun."

"Riiight" Xander said as they headed off to class.

Angel and Buffy walked to chemistry. Once there they took they're seats

"Okay class. Today we are going to try something new. You will each be paired into groups of two."

The door opened and in walked a tall totally Hot guy with platinum Blonde hair gelled back, a tight black Tee-shirt and black jeans, with the most beautiful Ice-Blue eyes ever.

"Oh, you must be William. Please tell us about your self."

"I go by Spike, I got the name along time ago for always spiking drinks" A couple of kids laughed at that. 'Oh my god he has the sexiest British accent I've ever heard' Buffy thought. "Well I'm eight-teen and I moved here from England to live with my uncle because my mother couldn't stand me anymore." There were more laughs . "Why don't you take a seat next to Buffy?" As he walked toward her Buffy looked him up and down their eyes met and he smirked at her. Buffy got this tingly feeling that she had lost for Angel long ago and she blushed as she looked down. Which didn't go unnoticed by Spike. "Hey pet" he whispered

'Oh my god he's talking to me' "H-hi" she stuttered. He smirked at her again "We're all going to the Bronze later. Do you wanna come?" she asked, getting over her nervousness. "Sure, why not" Spike replied.

'YES' she thought. Things haven't been going very well with Angel lately.

A/N Do you think that Angel should be one of those Abusive boyfriends or not? Plus I could use some **more ideas PLEASE R&R**


	2. Chapter 2

**Dis: Joss owns everything.**

**A/N: Ideas on how to break Buffy and Angel up are REALLY WANTED**

* * *

All through out Chemistry, Angel watched Buffy and the new kid whispering, what was his name again? Ike… no, Pike…no, Spike…yeah that's it Spike. 'What kind of a name is Spike anyway? And that whole Bad Boy image is impressing NO ONE!…Yeah right who am I kidding he has half the girls drooling' Angel went into BM (Brood Mode) 

Buffy and Spike were whispering to each other and… "Miss. Summers, is there a problem?" Buffy looked up and said "Oh, no. No problem" All eyes were on her. The teacher just rolled her eyes and turned back to the board. Buffy looked over to Angel and saw him brooding. 'Oh great. If he keeps that up he'll go Brood-a-tonic… Brood-a-tonic? That's a new one!'

* * *

After class as everyone was leaving, Buffy got up, walked over to Angel and snapped her fingers. "Angel wake up. We're going to be late" 

Angel looked up at her. "Oh. Right. Yeah." he got up and they headed to the Library to meet the others.

* * *

"Hey, Rupes" Spike called out. He was supposed to meet his Uncle in the Library after class. 

"Wil- Spike" Giles corrected himself off Spike's glare. "This is a Library. Do not shout"

Spike just rolled his eyes "Yeah, yeah I got that. Anyway what did you need me for?" sitting down, Spike noticed four other people and raised his eyebrow. Giles noticed this and cleared his throat. "Ahem. Spike this is Willow, Oz, Anya, and Xander" Giles said introducing them.

Spike nodded once. "Hey Red, Oz, Anya, Whelp"

"Hey" Xander said clearly offended. "I resent that!"

Spike raised an eyebrow. Just then the doors burst open and in walks Buffy with Angel following behind and jumps up on the counter while Angel leans against it. "Hey Giles. What's the what?"

"Oh, hello Buffy. This is my nephew Spike."

'nephew huh? He looks pretty yummy for a nephew…BAD Buffy. NO more 'Yummy Spike' thoughts' Buffy smiled. "H-hi"

'I can't wait for tonight. I am gonna make Buffy mine.' Spike smirked.

"Hello luv"

'All Mine'

A/N: What do you think so far? ANY IDEAS FOR WHAT SHOULD HAPPEN AT THE BRONZE WILL BE LOVED.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you for the reviews. It makes me want to write more.**

**A/N: see ch. 2 for Dis**

* * *

"Oh, um Spike this is Liam but everyone calls him Angel" Buffy introduced them. Just then Parker and Riley walked in. "Hey Angel, let's go or we'll be late for practice." "Hold on Ri." Angel leaned over and gave Buffy a peck. "Have fun." she called 

"Practice?" Spike asked curiously.

"Yeah Angel is on the football team" Buffy replied watching as Cordelia Chase met up with the trio.

"So what do you for fun around here?"

Buffy looked back at him and answered. "Not much to do actually. We have exactly _one_ mall, the Sun Cinema, the Espresso Pump, and The Bronze"

"So do you have an orgasm friend back in England?" Anya wondered aloud. Spike just raised an eyebrow.

"Ahn. We talked about this…" Xander warned putting his head down.

"So do you do any extra curricular activities?" Willow decided it was time to change the subject.

"Not anything you would count as curriculum." Spike smirked.

Buffy saw the innuendo and wondered if she should help him out, knowing that he just made a BIG mistake. Anya was only a few feet away and opened her mouth to speak. Buffy could only imagine Anya's next words 'Do you have many sex toys?' so Buffy cut in just as she was about to say exactly that. "Willow is super smart. She's like in all kinds of different clubs. Like the time Ms. Calendar went out of town Will took over her class for a week."

Willow blushed at the attention. "Oz is in a band." she got more courage when her boyfriend gave her hand a squeeze. "It's called Dingo's Ate My Baby. He plays the bass. They're always at the the Bronze. A-and he is really smart to. Like during career week we were the only two people that were selected to be corporate computer suit guys.

"So Will, did you decide? Are you gonna be a CCS?" Xander asked.

"I think I'm gonna finish high school first."

"Cool." Xander said. "What about you Oz?"

"I'm not really a computer person, you know, or a work-of-any-kind person."

"Then why did they select you?" Anya said bluntly.

"Well, I sorta test well, you know, which is cool, except then it leads to jobs."

"Well, Oz," Buffy wondered. "Don't you have some ambition?"

"Oh, yeah. E flat diminished ninth."

Finally Spike got into the conversation. "Wow!"

"Huh?" Buffy had no idea what that was. Spike looked over to her and said "Well, the E flat, it's doable but that diminished ninth, it's a man's chord. You could lose a finger."

Buffy had a feeling that this had something to do with a guitar. "So you play?"

"Yeah."

Willow got excited. "Oh, oh, the Dingo's haven't been able to play since Devon moved away. Do you sing too? 'Cause Devon was the lead singer."

"Yeah I used to be in a band before I moved here."

"Well then you'll love the Bronze!" Buffy stated

**

* * *

A/N: things haven't been going well for Buffy and Angel. Could that be because she feels they've drifted apart, or because Angel's purposely drifting away because he has eyes for a certain brunette? **

I LOVE REVIEWERS


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:Thank you my loyal reviewers**

* * *

"So, who was that chit out side talkin' to your boy?" Spike asked Buffy.

"Who? Oh, her. That was Cordelia. She a cheerleader…"

"Who tries to get Angel to give her orgasms. I heard he is very good at giving pleasure, so she wants Angel, since he won't give any to Buffy." Anya filled in. Buffy went pink with embarrassment, while Spike just smirked.

"Won't or _can't_?" He wondered out loud. Buffy then turned red, while Willow looked confused.

"I thought it was 'can't or won't'" Willow said still confused.

"He means that Angel is incapable of bringing pleasuring orgasms to women." Anya concluded.

"Oh…OH!" Willows eyes went wide.

_

* * *

IN THE LOCKER ROOM_

"So Angel, have you nailed Buffy yet?" Parker asked changing into his jersey. Angel just rolled his eyes. "Because I mean I'll take her if you don't want her." He continued.

"Parker, Buffy wouldn't even look at you if you were the last guy on earth!…Probably thinks you have STD's." Riley said adding that last part to himself. Which they heard anyway. Angel snickered.

"Ha ha funny. But seriously how're things going with you two?" Parker said as they walked out of the locker room and down the hall.

"Well she's been distant lately. I don't know, she's not as fun as she used to be." Angel admitted sadly.

"Then why don't you breakup with her? Cordy's really into you." Riley nodded in agreement as they reached the doors going out side.

"Because Parker, I really care about her. And she might not look like it on the outside, but I can tell, inside she's miserable. …if I break up with her now…"

"But you're not happy." Riley said.

"I don't care about that. I just want her to be." Angel said. They walked out onto the field.

_

* * *

IN THE LIBRARY_

Everyone was in conversation except Buffy. Willow noticed.

"So, Spike, where are you and Giles moving?" Xander asked. Giles had lived in a one bedroom condo I guess you would call it.

"I don't know. 1632 Revello something."

Meanwhile….

Willow took Buffy aside

"Buffy, are you OK?" Willow asked worriedly.

"Yeah Willow, I'm good." Buffy gave her a small Smile. "So, Spikes moving in next door huh?" She wanted to change the subject. Buffy walked back over to the group.

"Oooh, you have a pool. I love them. I receive many orgasms from Xander." Anya stated excitedly.

"Ahn!" Xander voice was muffled as he had put his head down on the table in embarrassment.

"Is this that thing I sometimes do that you commented on earlier?" she asked.

* * *

After school Angel called Buffy . "Hello?" Buffy said thinking it would be Willow.

"Hey" Angel said.

"Hey." Buffy replied. " So I invited Spike to come with us."

"You invited Spike? He's coming with us to the Bronze tonight?" He asked, with a hint of anger, jealousy, and frustration. He already didn't like this guy and he didn't even know him.

But she didn't even notice.

"Yeah, I mean he could use someone to show him around Sunnydale" 'Plus he's totally hot with his blue eyes, bleach blonde hair, oh my god, he is so totally kissable…

Whoa, Buffy, think other things. Don't think about his deep, sexy, voice…No. bad Buffy, bad

you have a boyfriend already. You just have to focus on him…'

Her thoughts were interrupted by her father's voice. "I don't care Joyce, I won't put up with this!" he yelled

Angel heard him and was about to ask Buffy what was going on when she said "I have to go." and hung up

She walked out side 'Do I make them do that? Maybe I don't help out enough or something' she thought. Just then her mom walked out side

"Oh, Buffy honey, I didn't know you were home."

"Yeah, home." Buffy said avoiding eye contact "listen, mom I'm gonna go for a walk"

"OK honey have fun." she said going back inside.

Buffy stood there for a while when she heard a guitar coming from next door. She decided to go check it out.

'Oh wow!' she almost gasped out loud. 'He's amazing.'

Spike was sitting on a couch in his garage wearing denim blue jeans and NO SHIRT playing his red sporty looking guitar.

She watched as his fingers seemed to glide on the chords and his muscles rippled…

* * *

After school Spike walked inside his new home and started unpacking boxes. When he was finished, he went upstairs to take a shower and after that he changed into some denim blue jeans and went back down stairs and straight to the fridge. Opening it he grabbed some orange juice and stood there drinking it out of the carton with the door still open (just like a typical teenaged boy…only way sexier) then put it back in the fridge and walked out to the garage, picked up his guitar started playing all the while thinking about Buffy when he noticed said person was standing over the threshold of the garage he looked up and stopped playing. Green eyes looked into blue. "Buffy."

* * *

"Buffy." she was jolted from her 'Bad Buffy Thoughts' 'I really have to control those.'

"H-hi Spike. You're really good" 'no try sexy 'you're really sexy'… BAD BUFFY' she mentally slapped her self.

"Hey Goldilocks" he replied "So, what time are we going to the Bronze?" he pulled out a box of cigarettes and a silver lighter.

"At 8:00. Those things will kill you ya'know."

"Haven't yet." he smirked

"Anyway the gang should be here soon. So we'll have to take Oz's van."

"How many people are coming?" He asked raising his eyebrow.

"Well there's Xander, Anya, Will, Oz, you, me, and Angel."

"That poofter?" he scoffed jealously. Hoping it wasn't too obvious.

"That poofter is my boyfriend and he makes me happy!" she said loudly. He raised his eyebrow again and she looked down to her feet and added softly "And I don't know how to break up with him"

**

* * *

Don't be a poo post a reveiw make the Author go "oooh" lol**

A/N: I promise they go to the Bronze in the next chapter and someone shows up. And I will also be _'borrowing' _two ideas from some reviewers I working on the next chapter right now!


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: thank you for reviewing it makes me want to write. Love you all kisses

* * *

"Then just say it's over" Spike said as they walked inside his house 

"It's not that easy." she followed him upstairs and to his room. There were posters of the SEX PISTOLS on the wall, clothes on the floor,…and the bed had red satin sheets and Black pillow and comforter. The dresser had a big stereo system and was cluttered with cd's

"Sure it is" he relied walking over to his closet as she sat on his bed. He pulled out a sexy black shirt. "listen pet, if he doesn't make you happy you shouldn't be with him." he said turning around to face her and putting his shirt on.

"But he does make me happy." she sounded like she was trying to convince her self more than him

"That's not how Anya says it." he did his trademark smirk. She just rolled her eyes and picked up a pillow, about to throw it when something caught her eye. Underneath the pillow she just picked up was a shiny square. She picked it up to get a closer look. Her eyes went wide and she squeaked immediately dropping the condom. Spike watched all of this in amusement. "Apparently I was right." he tried to keep from laughing. She saw this and threw the pillow at him. "Hey. Watch the hair luv." he said in mock anger.

She stood up and messed up his hair with some protesting coming from him. She stood back to get a good look. "Ya'know you hair looks much better that way. You have that sexy just-got-out-of-bed look. He smirked again while her eyes went wide. "I really just said that out loud didn't I?"

"Well I have to admit I wouldn't mind going a round in the sack before your friends get here."

'Neither would I' "you're a pig Spike"

"oink oink"

Just then they heard a car honking

* * *

As the gang went in to the Bronze Angel was about to ask Buffy to dance when Cordelia cut in. 

"Hey, Angel. Lets dance ." She started to drag him away when he said "one second Cordy." Angel turned to Buffy. "Hey, can we talk later?"

"Yeah, sure, have fun."

"Thanks." he kissed her forehead and walk away with Cordelia.

Buffy felt a hand on the small of her back and turned to see Spike staring at her.

"What?" she asked feeling self conscious.

"Lets dance."

"O...k." they moved on to the floor just as a song came on. Spike put his hands on her waist while she put her arms around his neck. He pulled her up against him, closing the space in between them all the while staring into each others' eyes. Buffy furrowed her brow appearing as if to be thinking about something.

"Spike?" she questioned. "how did you really get that name?"

"I'll tell you later." he responded.

* * *

Angel was dancing with Cordelia and was actually enjoying himself… but the his mind drifted back to Buffy. 'I have to tell her that I'm not happy. She'll understand' he convinced himself.

* * *

Buffy looked over to where Angel and Cordelia were dancing, and was surprised to say the least. He was laughing and having a good time Mr. Broody was having **fun**. And what shocked her was that she was happy for him. She had never been able to make him laugh like that. And she smiled for the first time in a month, she really smiled. 

Spike noticed and followed her gaze.

"I think this is good for him. He needs someone who can make him smile." she said looking back at Spike. He looked at her and smiled leaning down to kiss her forehead. She smiled again.

"Just like you." he whispered in her ear and she giggled.

**

* * *

A/N: I'm thinking about rating the next chapter R. and there is gonna be a surprise game of Truth or Dare. SO IF YOU HAVE ANY DARES OR TRUTHS PLEASE POST THEM STATING WHICH PERSON IS GIVING AND WHO IS RECEIVING.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you for reviewing. It makes me happy**

* * *

Once the song was finished, the gang went back to the table. 

"…"

"…"

"I know," Buffy said breaking the silence. "Why don't we all go back to my house and play a game or something"

"What kind of game, Buff?" Xander spoke up.

"I don't know…what ever you guys wanna play."

"I got a game." Spike said giving them his Trade Mark Smirk.

"what is it?" Buffy asked suspiciously.

"You'll find out soon!" He replied.

As they got up to head out, Angel pulled Buffy aside.

"Hey. Buffy I don't know how to tell you this but…"

"I wanna break up Angel. I'm sorry but I just don't feel anything for you anymore." Buffy put it as nicely as she knew how, with still making the message clear.

"That was what I was gonna say." Angel replied.

"I'm sorry…"

"Don't. Don't feel bad Buffy. I just want you happy."

"Thanks." And with that she walked away.

* * *

Once they got to the house they went inside and sat down in the living room. 

"My parents are out so we have the whole place to ourselves." Buffy informed them

"Great now for the game…" Spike was about to say more when he was interrupted by 'little-miss-blunt.'

"Oh oh I know one. It's called 'Have You Seen My Penis'…"

"NO!" they all said at once.

"We can play Truth or Dare." Spike said. "Or I've Never"

"Lets go with Truth or Dare. I'm really not in an alcohol mood" Buffy intervened.

"Ok. Xander, Truth or Dare?" Willow said

"Um…Truth."

"What was your most embarrassing moment?"

"I don't have _one_ I have a lot. And they still keep coming!" Xander said glancing at Anya who tucked her hair behind her ear glanced away from him as if to say 'I don't know what you're talking about.'.

"Spike, Truth or Dare?" Xander asked.

Usually Spike would say dare but he wanted to be on the safe side. He had a feeling that Xander was sneaky.

"Truth" he said

Xander had no idea what to ask him. Anya leaned over ask whispered into his ear.

"Yeah that's a good one." he said nodding. "How exactly did you get the name 'Spike'?"

"Oh he told us in chem. earlier today." Buffy said

"That was the PG version luv,…"

"Oh you mean you got the name because of your penis?" Anya asked excitedly.

"Not exactly." Spike smirked. "I actually got it when I was walking out of a pub in England. This bloke followed me outside and came at me. He was pretty big andbacked me up against the wall. He had a knife on him and he was reaching for it so I glanced to my right and noticed a railroad spike laying next to the tracks so I dived for it and grabbed it just as he was about to stab me so I just stabbed him first."

The room was silent.

"So you k-killed him?" Buffy asked breaking it.

"No, I just hurt him enough so he couldn't hurt me back." Spike answered

'wow he is hot _and_ dangerous.'

"So Angel, Truth or Dare?"

"Dare." he said

Spike grinned at him "I dare you to sing."

Angel was embarrassed. "O-ok." he started to sing MANDY by Barry Manilow (did I spell that right?)

Saying he was off key would be a BIG lie. Saying he was bad would be an understatement. Saying he was so bad that he could make your ears bleed would be just right.

When he was done everyone was relieved.

"Ok Xander, Truth or Dare?

"Dare"

Angel noticed that everyone was getting tired of this game so… "I dare you to…pick another game?"

Everyone gave him a 'you are so totally lame' look

"Okay… how about 'spin the bottle?'"

The room was filled with "yeah's" and "Ok's"

So Buffy got up and went into the kitchen to find a bottle and turned around only to run into Spike.

"Hey pet," he said reaching out to steady her balance.

"Hey" she blushed

"Hey. What's going on in there? Come on let get this game started!" Xander yelled from the living room.

* * *

"Ok. So here's how you play:

When the bottle land on someone you have to kiss them.

When it lands on that same someone a second time you French kiss for ten seconds.

When it lands on them a third time go make out also involve the groping and touching in a closet for three minutes.

When it lands on them a fourth time go somewhere and hitdo things that lead to many orgasms…"

"Ok Anya, we're not gonna have time for all of that" Buffy said uncomfortably.

"um Buffy? What if it lands on a girl?" Willow asked.

A/N: I am having some serious writer's block!

Tell me what you would like to see happen in this story. I am planning on a car wash in the next chapter. But any ideas on what you want I'll see if I can make it happen.

This story is kinda without a plot right now.

Review my readers and you will dream about cookies and brownies tonight. lol


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: I think I might need a beta reader but I have NO idea how that works (pout)

A/N2: Sorry but I am still having writers block so I am not very happy with this chapter. (sad face)

A/N3: I'm not really good with writing spin the bottle scenes so I chickened out because I'm not ready for -as Anya would say- Spike to give Buffy orgasms! LOL but anyway there is lots of Anya fun in this chapter and some fluff (aww)

"Um Buffy?" Willow asked nervously, "What if it lands on a girl?"

"Well…I guess you could spin again…" Buffy started.

"What? No way! If it lands on a girl you HAVE to go through with it." Angel interrupted. The girls just rolled their eyes at him.

"So that means when _you _spin the bottle and it lands on Xander for the fourth time,…" Buffy smirked.

"WAIT! Hold on a second. I don't want Xander playing this game anymore. They might fondle his testicles roughly or squeeze him too tight and Xander has a VERY delicate and fragile penis. They could possibly break it. And if they break it, that means no more sex games, which means he won't be able to pleasure me with his penis anymore. And I love Xander's penis." Anya stated worriedly.

"ANYA!" Xander cried out. Like you would if someone walked in on you naked. He looked about ready to die from embarrassment while Spike and Angel rolled on the floor laughing.

"Oh sweetie I didn't mean to scare you. I just don't want them to hurt your penis because I planned to play the fireman game tonight. And we can't play if you penis is unable to function!" Anya patted his knee. Xander just groaned and put his head in his hand.

"Ok I think that's enough sex talk for one night." Buffy said uncomfortably. "why don't we just watch a movie or something."

"I can handle that." Spike replied.

"yeah." the others agreed. Buffy got up to put find a movie, her hip swaying as she walked out. Angel noticed Spike sprawled out on the right side of the couch with his right arm resting on the side and his left foot bent so there was room for other people to sit, namely Buffy. Angel noticed that Spike was watching her. 'Oh no! I didn't let her go just so _he_ could have her!' he thought, getting up and walking toward the left side but Cordelia cut him off and sat there instead so he just sat in between her and Spike try to scoot as close to him as possible…without raising a few eyebrows. Just then Buffy walked back in.

"Hey Angel, get up." Buffy said sweetly. Angel moved even farther toward Spike and his 'don't raise any eyebrows' plan immediately failed. Spike looked at him questioningly. Buffy just rolled her eyes.

"I meant the other way." she explained. Angel looked up at her.

"why can't you sit by Cordy?" he asked her innocently. Buffy gave him an exasperated look while Spike clung on to the arm of the couch for dear life with both hands. Looking at Angel like he had three heads, he said,

"Sorry mate, but I don't swing that way!" Buffy giggled at this. Spike was still watching as Angel looked up at Buffy, and realized, 'Captain hair gel is _jealous_!' he smirked inwardly, 'this is going to be fun.' he looked at Buffy and said,

"Here Goldilocks." he moved his foot and patted the extra spot. Angel had a look of dread clouding his handsome yet brooding face. Buffy smiled at Spike and obliged. Willow who was curled up in Oz's lap pushed the play button on the remote while Xander got the lights and Anya got blankets.

They watched THE RING. And the part where the guy electrocutes himself, there was a flash of lightning and a rumble of thunder outside and Angel let out a high pitched scream freaking Buffy. She screamed and buried her head Spikes shoulder and put her hand on his chest as everyone else but Spike jump at the sound of thunder and looked over at Angel worriedly hearing him make that inhuman noise. Spike just smirked and shook his head at Angel's girlish scream as he wrapped his arm around a frightened Buffy and they resumed the movie. It was barley five minutes later, when he heard her whimper.

"What's up pet?" she mumbled incoherently and snuggled closer to him. He looked down at the tiny sleeping girl affectionately thinking of how adorable she was and held her closer to him. She made a little noise and buried her head into his chest causing her hand to fall into his lap. his eyes widened and he suppressed a moan. Feeling exactly where her hand fell grow hard.

A/N: IMPORTANT: It would really help me a lot if you guys would tell me what YOU WANT to see happen in the story and if you think I am going too fast or too slow and if you want this to be Spuffy centered (which means only focusing on Buffy and Spike) or not. If not, PLEASE tell me which character YOU WANT to see more of.

ALSO, I MIGHT NEED A BETA.

(kisses and cookies _and_ ice cream to all)


	8. Chapter 8

Later that night the girls bade goodnight to the boys and got ready for their slumber party and sexy lingerie.

OUTSIDE:

Parker and Riley were walking down the street singing doo wah diddy diddy dum diddy doo… ok off track (embarrassed laugh) sorry about that, my Imaginary boyfriend Spike, who just so happens to be an exact clone of our Spike doesn't really like Parker and Riley and would like to place them in the "We Are Gods" fantasy that Andrew has lol. Anyway THANK YOU to my reviewers and I hope you enjoy this chapter I FINALLY found a plot! Yay me!

Parker and Riley were walking down the street when they spotted Harris, Angel, and the new kid walking down the steps of that Summers' chick's house. And that Oz guy driving away.

"Hey Angel," Parker called jogging up to them.

"Hey guys" Angel replied. "Buffy is having a _slumber party_. Man I LOVE these things." He looked over at Spike. 'I bet I know more about what happens at these things than he does' Angel thought and grinned inwardly. "Hey Spike you do know what they do at these things don't you?" he questioned already thinking of Spike's answer 'yes Angel I do believe I know the answer to that question. They wear those face mask things' no. the real answer is that they talk about us!' Angel thought triumphantly.

"of course I know what they do at these things! They always have a contest modeling lingerie to see who has the sexiest. …oh. And they also talk about us!" Spike replied.

"Seriously?" Angel asked wide eyed. "do they also change in the same room?"

"What do you think you git?" Spike responded. "Well I'm off to watch the show. It just so happens that my window faces Buffy's living room and bedroom window!" he smirked and started to walk away.

The guys just stared after him.

"Dude lets spy on them!" Parker said.

* * *

Spike was in his room sitting on his bed just wearing pants and playing his guitar, his window was open and he was thinking about Buffy.

Buffy and the girls were in her room getting her stuff when she heard the sweet melody coming through her open window. She looked out and saw Spike sitting on his bed bare-chested play his guitar. She grinned quickly making a paper air plain. She flew it through his window and it hit him on the head.

Spike looked up when he felt something hit his head and saw Buffy leaning out her window.

"Hey Spike!" she called out. He smirked and nodded in greeting. Getting off the bed and walking over to the window, he leaned out

Buffy saw him walk over to his window. 'Yummy' she thought. "hey Spike, we're in serious need of a male stripper! Care to do the honors?" Buffy called as the girls gathered around the window. Spike smirked and replied,

"I would ladies, but I'm not wearing anything else!" Buffy blushed and looked down.

"Well that's perfectly ok. Because then we'll get to see your penis! Is it a large one?" Anya asked.

Spike grinned. "Well I wouldn't know. I haven't exactly measured it."

"Oh. Well go measure it and come back and tell us because it has been the main topic tonight and Buffy's been dying to know how big your penis is!"

"ANYA!" Buffy blushed crimson. And Spike laughed.

"Well I'm glad to see that my manly bits are a worthy enough topic for the time honored Slumber party" he looked down and something caught his eye…

* * *

"So Xander, are you coming or not?" Angel asked.

"Yeah sure but I'm not spying!" Xander explained nervously.

"Oh come on man! Don't you wanna see some action?" Parker questioned.

"Parker lay off!" Riley stated as they made their way around the side of the house.

"So Spike," they heard Willow say. "You're gonna help us with the car wash tomorrow right?"

"Yeah." Spiked replied. "What time?"

The boys looked up and saw the girls in their robes. "Damn!" Parker muttered. "I really wanted to see a free show!" the other boys shoved and hissed at him to shut up.

"Around 12:00." Cordelia answered.

"Hey pet you have a few lurkers hangin' about." Spike informed them. _oh boy they're in for it now! _he smirked at the boys.

"Dude you totally ruined it!" Parker yelled up at Spike as the girls looked down at them.

"Sorry guys, but you weren't going to see anything…except Spike stripping for us." Buffy called down stifling a giggle. _I so totally wouldn't mind to see that._

"Hey now I never agreed to that!"

"Oh come on Summers, not even a little dance?" Parker said hopefully.

"Sorry Parker." she shook her head.

"Hey guys, since you're not gonna be leaving anytime soon, why don't you just spend the night at my place?" Spike announced.

* * *

Part: 2

It was 10:00 a.m. the next day. The boys were coming over early to hang out, since Xander and Angel ended up spending the night at Spike's last night.

Oh I can't believe that Spike is going to be here in five_ minutes! I am so not even ready! Oh calm down Buffy. It's just a car wash. You'll be fine…just don't let anything happen. You didn't with Angel…_ Buffy froze. There on her pillow was an envelope with very familiar hand writing. She walked over to it and opened it dreading what could be inside. A letter:

five Buffy froze. There on her pillow was an envelope with very familiar hand writing. She walked over to it and opened it dreading what could be inside. A letter:

Hey baby,

As you probably guessed I'm in town…I know you saw me a few days ago and you can't deny it. I'll see you soon…really soon. I really missed you Liz. I also brought a friend and I know you'll remember him.

xoxo,

T.J.

Buffy was frozen in place _This isn't happening. Not again. Please ._ Buffy's eyes welled up at the thought of _him_ being in town. But he was right she had caught a glimpse of him a few days ago. She just didn't want to believe it was _him_! 

"Hey Buffy?" Willow asked, "Do you think we'll make enough money?

"I hope so Will. I mean mom is having some trouble at the gallery and dad is…well you know…they're fighting a lot lately and she's been having …" she didn't turn around.

"Oh Buffy," Willow walked over to her friend and embraced her in a comforting hug. "I'm sure things will get better."

"I don't know Will, w-what if they get a d-divorce? I don't think I can…" Buffy choked out and started sobbing. She couldn't take it anymore Sure her parents situation was upsetting, but it wasn't the reason she was crying. Willow just held her._ I hope things work out for her parents._

The bedroom door burst open and in walked Cordelia. "Gee Buffy, you better stop crying cause the boys will be here in like two minutes!" She walked over to the mirror and fixed her hair and put her earrings in. "Oh, and I have a date Angel later so we won't be able to stay long." Willow looked up at her and said, "Cordelia, shut up!" then she turned Back to Buffy. "Buffy I'm sure things will be okay at least for now. I'm sorry that I can't promise anything cause I can't see the future. But…"

"Willow, it's okay I know what you mean." Buffy interrupted, looking up from Willow's shoulder. She turned to Cordelia and said, "Cordelia you can have Angel! It's not like I want him. We broke up if you can remember. Or are you so self involved that you didn't notice? God you're almost worse than _Harmony_." Cordelia just stood there mouth open in shock as Buffy and Willow went to go greet the Boys. Then she walked over to the bed and read the letter. _T.J.? _her eyes widened in realization and she grinned _I'll just tell them everything. That should teach her to talk to Cordelia Chase like that!_

* * *

Down stairs, the girls greeted and talked.

"You're really campaigning for 'Bitch Of The Year' aren't you Buffy?" Cordelia announced coming down the stairs and folding her arms across her chest. Everyone stopped talking and looked between the two in confusion as Buffy turned to face Cordelia.

"As defending champion, you nervous?" she replied.

"I can hold my own. I found the note Buffy."

"What's going on?" Angel spoke up. Buffy glared at Cordelia as if daring her to speak…which she did._ I'm not going to say much. Just that her ex is in town._

"Buffy is all crying because her…"

"Shut up Cordelia!" Buffy snapped.

"No Buffy. Do your friends even know? Does _Willow _your _best friend_ even know what I know?" she was clearly enjoying this.

"Don't Cordy." Buffy managed, looking down at the floor dreading what was coming. Cordelia saw this. _Wow, she's really scared._ she took a step toward Buffy.

"They're gonna find out anyway. It better if they hear it from _you_." her voice softened. "It's hard I know that, but you're strong Buffy, you'll make it through this." her voice was barley above a whisper.

"What is it Buffy?" Willow asked worriedly. "what don't I know?" Buffy hesitated and Cordelia knew why.

"They're not gonna abandon you Buffy. If anything they'll keep him away and protect you." Cordelia saw the look on a certain bleached blonde's face. _I know Spike most definitely will_.

"Keep who away Buff?" Xander spoke up with the same expression as Willow.

Spike clenched his fists. He had a feeling he knew where this was going.

Buffy turned back to the group with Cordelia by her side. _This is it. You can't keep running Buffy._ a little voice inside her said. She looked at Cordelia and said, "I can't." Cordelia caught the plead in her eyes and nodded in understanding.

"Do you want me to tell them?" she asked. Buffy nodded. "Buffy and I knew each other in L.A. I was visiting my Aunt." she started, looking at the group. "This is going to take awhile so we might as well sit down" she gestured toward the living room. They went in and sat down. Xander in a chair with Anya on his lap, Spike and Angel on opposite sides of the couch, Willow and Oz on the floor, and Cordelia and Buffy were still standing. Cordelia made her way over to the other chair and told Buffy that she should sit too. Buffy walked over and sat in between Spike and Angel…sitting closer to Spike rather than in the middle.

Spike noticed this and looked at her. She didn't look at him. She just looked down. Still looking at her, he took her hand in his and squeezed a little. He saw a tear running down her cheek and his heart broke at seeing her in so much pain. She looked up at him when he squeezed her hand and saw a series of emotions running across his features. She finally let her tears fall. Spike saw this and couldn't stand it. He dropped her hand and instead he wrapped his arm around her and held her close as she rested her head on his shoulder. He could've sworn he heard her whimper when he let go of her hand. He pulled her closer to him and kissed the top of her head as they listened to what Cordelia was saying.

"So we were at the movies one night with my boyfriend Luke, who went by Pike for some reason, and his friend Jeffrey, when we were fifteen. A week later, Jeffrey introduced his friend to Buffy and she really liked him and all. Well after they had been dating a couple months, they went to the beach one night and he tried to…force himself on her. She managed to get away but he caught her and she saw Jeffrey behind him. I was further down the beach but I had my binoculars with cause earlier that day, Buffy and wanted to see if we could see any whales…"

"Did you?" Anya asked

"Ahn." Xander warned

"Sorry. Please continue with your boring tale." Cordelia rolled her eyes.

"Anyway, I was looking around to see if I could spot Buffy. The sun was setting so I had to find her before it got too dark. I finally saw her. She was running from her 'boyfriend' and he caught her. I saw Jeffrey behind him and he walked behind her so she was between them and pulled her skirt down."

A/N: Do you think Cordy should make it to her in time to save her from them or is she too late. Review and tell me what should happen!

Kisses and cookies to you all!…and ice cream for a certain reviewer who prefers that instead!


	9. Chapter 9

Cordelia looked at the clock. 10:30 a.m. _still have two hours till the car wash_.

"So, Jeffrey stood behind Buffy and pulled down her skirt while her 'boyfriend' the guy who is supposed to 'love' her, holds her in place. She started screaming like crazy as I ran toward her she was still a good distance away. I knew what was happening but…you know those dreams where you're running from or to something or someone as fast as you can but it's like slow motion? Like no matter how hard you try you can't out run it? Like you're in a pool and trying run. Or quicksand. That was me. I was running in or through quicksand. It was like I was put on slow mo and those three were put on fast forward ya'know?"

"They tackled Buffy to the ground…" Buffy flinched at the memory and tuned Cordelia's words out. She couldn't handle this.

Spike felt Buffy flinch and pulled her closer, wrapping his arm around her tighter. As she buried her head deeper in to him, seeking comfort, protection, begging and pleading for him to save her from the horrible things the world forced upon innocent people as silent sobs wracked her body as she remembered everything about that day.

Sometimes people take for granted the power of free will. 'It's not the most important thing in the world' you say, 'X box and Halo 2 are the most import thing in your life. Or makeup and popularity.' you couldn't have a care in the world until… your free will is gone.

It ruined her life! Sometimes people go on living like they always have, then like three years later or so, it comes back to haunt them. You could be driving in you cute new car, humming along to the radio when a certain sound, word, smell, taste, or even a simple color and BOOM! You relive the whole thing over again. It's not something you can forget or get over. No! It stays with you for _life_! You just have to _learn_ to live with it.

"…and her 'boyfriend' held her down while Jeffrey ripped off the rest of her clothes. She was struggling and fighting with everything she had…but she…couldn't fight them off. I…I didn't make it in time…"

Buffy let out a whimper and Spike could take no more. He pulled her onto his lap and held her tight as she shook with fear from remembering the note that was in Cordelia's hand. He whispered soothing words to calm her down and kissed the top of her head.

Everyone watched this display of affection before turning back to Cordelia.

"This morning," she continued, "there was a note on her bed." she handed it to Xander who was the closest person.

"_Hey baby, _

As you probably guessed I'm in town…I know you saw me a few days ago and you can't deny it. I'll see you soon…really soon. I really missed you Liz. I also brought a friend and I know you'll remember him.

xoxo,

T.J." he read it out loud. "Liz? Who's Liz" he asked

"Liz is short for Elizabeth." Willow informed him.

"Who is Elizabeth? We don't know an Elizabeth!…Do we?"

"It's Buffy you nimrod!" Cordelia snapped.

"Buffy? You didn't tell us you two different people! What is it? Like a multiple personality or something?"

"No, sweetie. Buffy is a nickname for Elizabeth." Anya said patting his hand.

"So Buffy and Elizabeth are the same person. I get it!" Xander stated. Even though it was clear he didn't.

"So this guy is in town, yeah? What are we gonna do?" Spike asked.

"Well, we obviously have to do something. But what?" Angel wondered out loud.

"That's what I just said Captain Hair Gel!" Spike was getting annoyed.

"Well, it's only 11:00. The carwash doesn't start till 12:00. So we have time." Buffy spoke for the first time since Cordelia started the story this morning.

So they went into conversation, all the while with Buffy on Spike's lap.

11:45 a.m.

"Oh! Look at the time. We're gonna be late!" Willow said as they headed out the door.

**

* * *

**

**A/N: Sorry the chapter is so short, but I had some RL thing I had to do! Thank you to my reviewers:**

**BuffytheVampslayer, funkydevil206, spike-is-so-hot, Mel, Ali-and-Spike, Stine, cookiesandcream, and SiriusSpikeLover **kisses and cookies and Spuffy to all! lol


	10. Chapter 10

CAR WASH 11:58 a.m.

"Oh, Buffy, honey. There you are." Joyce summers said as she came out of the building. "Sweetie, you should have been here five minutes ago! We had to set everything up without you. Oh, and I have some friends visiting from Oregon." she said running around to get things ready before everyone came.

"Sorry we're late mom." Buffy said.

"Oh it's ok. Oh, Sheila, over here" Joyce motioned the red head over.

"Hello Joyce." she looked at the kids and did a double take, her eyes landing on Willow. "Willow, you cut your hair."

"Oh that. It was just a whim I had…back in August." she said.

"It looks good." Sheila looked at the others. "Hello Daniel, Alex, Liam Cornelia, and Annya."

"Her name is Cordelia. Not Cor_n_elia. And my name is pronounced (Ahn-ya) not Ann-ya!"

"Yes, yes, that's very nice Anyanka dear." Sheila looked to her right where Joyce and… "Oh! I almost didn't see you Bunny!…"

"BUNNIES!" Anya screamed and clung to Xander for dear life. "Where? Where are they, those nasty little vermin! They got them hoppy legs and twitchy little noses, and what's with all the carrots? What do they need such good eyesight for anyway?…"

"Ahn, honey, its okay. There are no evil Bunnies here!" Xander said calming a paranoid Anya.

Anya looked up at him. "_All_ bunnies are evil, Xander!" she whispered wide-eyed. She looked right then left as if looking for them before turning back to Xander. "They're probably trying to figure out how to end the wor…" Anya stopped when she saw a little girl walk right by her holding a stuffed… "IT'S AN OMEN! They ARE planning an apocalypse!" she screamed scaring the little girl in the process.

* * *

Spike was at the cash box thingy putting away some money when Buffy came up to him and handed him more.

"Hey, aren't you gonna wash some cars and get a little wet 'n' wild Spike?" she asked playfully as she hopped up onto the table and sat criss-cross. "Besides Anya would LOVE a chance to hold that money."

"I could say the same thing to you, pet." he smirked eying her up and down. His eyes landed on her white t-shirt clad chest. She noticed this. "The wet 'n' wild part that is."

"Yes actually I'm gonna go do that right now!" She flirted back. She was facing Spike so her back was to the new customers. Spike saw them over Buffy's shoulder.

"Hi, I'm Spike. What can I do for you, mate?" Spike recited the lines Joyce had said to use when greeting customers.

"Johnson. Tyler Johnson." Buffy whipped around backing up against Spike, who furrowed his brows at her. "And this is my friend Jeff." he finished as Buffy backed up further until she was flush against Spike, almost knocking him down and she started to shake and whimper.

Tyler took a step toward her and that was all it took to make her scream.

* * *

Oz, Angel, Cordelia, Willow, Xander, and Anya all heard a scream. "Bunnies" Anya whispered. "Bunnies" she said louder. "IT MUST BE BUNNIES!" she screamed.

"No Anya that was Buffy." Oz said.

"How do you know that was Buffy and not someone else?" Angel asked him.

"When you don't talk much, you kinda learn the sound of someone's voice." he explained.

"Well we should find out what happened." Willow said.

"Nah." Cordelia dismissed her. "She and Spike are probably playing around… or he did something to piss her off." she added

"Or she's in the throws of ecstasy!" Anya said.

"Buffy's doing drugs!" Willow gasped. The others -excluding Anya- looked at her wide-eyed. Then they looked at Anya expectantly.

"No! Orgasms." she gave them a 'duh' look then added, "She and Spike are probably having sex and playing with the money…I've always wanted to do that." off her friends looks she added, "With Xander of course. I mean I wouldn't mind if Spike joined. He is very hot and probably has a large penis…" the others tuned her out as they all started walking to the other side of the building to where the cars were parked for the car wash when Buffy, Spike, and two other guys came into view.

* * *

Spike held a whimpering Buffy close. _All the guy said was his name and his friend Jeff's na…_and that's when it clicked. _Jeff is short for _Jeffrey. _Tyler Johnson. _T.J. _he wrote the note, which means…they're the guys who…better play it safe. Pretend you don't know anything._

"Buffy, pet calm down. What got you so worked up?" he tried to sooth her. "Sorry, she's just a little skittish around people she doesn't know." he explained as Buffy gripped him tighter. _Nice move Spike. Now he'll probably say "Oh we're not strangers, I'm her boyfriend!" really, nice work ya git!_

Spike saw that Tyler was about to say something. "Buffy, luv," he looked down at her. "Why don't you run on over to the gang while I _deal_ with the customers." the way he said deal went unnoticed by everyone except Buffy. She let go of him and looked into his eyes.

"Oh, it's okay. We don't mind having a sexy blonde in a _white _t-shirt washing our car do we Ty? Jeffrey said.

"Hey! Watch it, mate" Spike clenched his fists as he took a step forward.

"What're _you_ gonna do about it?" Tyler said. "It's not like you're her boyfriend right?" he scoffed. It was true. He wasn't her boyfriend. _Yeah, but they don't know that. _Spike opened his mouth to reply when a voice interrupted him.

"He may not be, but Iam!" Angel said even though it wasn't true, as he and the other's came into view. He walked up to them and stood on the other side of Buffy and folding his arms over his chest.

"Well, then you might wanna keep a leash on her so she doesn't stray away. I gotta tell ya man, she was acting a little sluty hangin' all over this dude when you weren'taround." Jeffrey said. "Plus, wearing white at a _car wash_ where you're bound to get wet just screams it.," he added.

"We all are." Anya said as the rest of the group came up beside Angel, Buffy, and Spike.

"Huh?" Tyler asked.

"All the girls are wearing white t-shirts" she replied.

"What is this? Sluts 'R' Us?" Jeffrey laughed looking around at the girls. Tyler just looked at him a moment before smacking him in the back of the head. "Dude, that was totally lame!"

"Ow!" Jeffrey mumbled rubbing the back of his head.

"Sorry about his slut comment." Tyler said

"Kids?" Joyce called. "What's going on? Why aren't you washing the cars?" she asked as she walked over to them. "What are _you_ doing here?" she eyed Tyler.

"They were just leaving." Spike said

"You get the hell away from my daughter before I call the police." Joyce snarled at them. "Or I'll be sure you get locked up for life!"

"We'll see about that!" Jeffrey said and received another smack. "Ow! Stop hitting me Ty!" he whined.

"Come on Jeff lets go." they walk away from the others andhopefully, theywould not return.

"Well, now that that's over, let's go wash some cars!" Anya said holding a bucket and a sponge.

The others stared at her as if she had three heads.

**A/N: Thank you to my reviewers **

P.S. I will also try to get FFL updated some time this week. review and ye shall recieve Spuffy-ful dreams. Kisses and cookies to all!


	11. Chapter 11

A/N sorry that I have not updated lately. I have been busy.

Thank you to my reviewers, I love you all!

---

About a week later with no sign from Tyler or Jeffrey, Buffy finally felt that it was safe. Spike had spent as much time as he could with her, (until two days ago when they kissed for the very time and there was an awkward silence after. Buffy did not know why he stopped. She actually thought he liked her. Was it just a game? To make her feel for him? His last words were "I-I should go…") and she felt that she could finally go back to school without having a breakdown. All her work was caught up thanks to one Willow Rosenberg and Xander made her laugh daily. Even Anya was making an effort to make her feel better; she gave her money to buy her happiness. Buffy's dad had to go Spain on business. Her mom, to L.A. for an art convention. The eighteen-year-old blonde was left alone. There was a knock on the door. Buffy went to answer it. On the other side, stood,

"Spike."

"Hey, Buffy," he replied nervously.

"Come in." Spike entered the hallway and fidgeted. I should not be here. I mean if I stay here, one thing will lead to another … and that would be bad. I was taking advantage of her…after what she has been through.

Buffy decided that she would give him the cold front. He tricked her. He used her!…well ok, he did not actually do anything besides kiss her, but she still felt it! He hurt her. She cried that night; she had cried herself to sleep. She thought that she had finally found someone who would treat her right, who would love her for her, who would see through her past and see the girl that she had hidden away. She thought she had finally found that someone in Spike. She thought wrong! It was not the first time she thought wrong about a guy. Look at what happened with Tyler.

Buffy flinched at the thought. No! Spike would not do that…. How do you know? You have only known him for a week…. Because he is Giles' nephew…. That does not prove anything.

Buffy squashed the voice inside her head and broke the silence.

"What are you doing here?"

Spike snapped to attention at her cold tone, automatically getting defensive. What did he do? Why is she mad at him? "What is your bloody problem?" He near shouted.

"You! That's my problem!" Buffy snapped.

"What did I do?" Spike yelled at her.

"Nothing!" she screamed then softer, "You're just beneath me." She did not look up from the floor as she heard the front door slam.

Buffy went up stairs and cried her self to sleep.

Spike did not go home. Instead, he got in his car and drove to Willy's. He was halfway there when the light turned green. "'Beneath me.' I'll bloody show her." He said as he hit the gas. He was so caught up in his anger, that he never saw the car coming…

TBC

Oooh what happens? Review and find out!


	12. Chapter 12

Courtney: Thank you for reviewing my story.

LuvzD: Sorry about the cliffhanger hope you like this chap!

A/N **hello readers and reviewers, I am sorry to inform you that I will not be able to update my stories for a few weeks…most likely two, for I am going on a cruise to Mexico on October 2nd. I will try to update my stories before I leave, but I cannot make any promises. I know I am a bad evil person for where I left off last time, but I think you will definitely hate me this time! lol**

Title: Spike

Chapter: 12: Hospital visits

Author: Buffy the Vampire Slayer… (Me)

Disclaimer: Joss owns Buffy and co. I just borrowed them.

----

8:45 p.m.

Summers Residence

Buffy had just run herself a nice hot bubble bath when the phone rang.

Great! I hate it when that happens!

She walked out to the hall and picked up the phone that was sitting on the end table.

"Hello?" Buffy sounded a little annoyed at being interrupted during her 'woe is me' thing. It was her depressed and Broody time where she should pity herself. Okay, now I _know_ that I spend too much time with Angel.

"Buffy?" Giles? What is he doing calling here?

"Giles?"

"Buffy, something terrible has happened! …It is William …there was an…accident…he is in the hospital. I have already called the others and they are on their way now…Buffy?…Hello?…Buffy? Are you there?…"

Buffy froze when she heard 'It's William' and 'there was an accident' "Buffy, are you there? Hello?"

She snapped out it and said, "Giles, I'm on my way. Hold on." she hung up the phone and ran out the door and to the hospital.

----

"Where is he? Let me see him!" Buffy demanded to the nurse who was talking to Giles. Angel got up and went to calm her down.

"He'll be okay." he said as he held her in his arms. God how he missed the feel of her!

It was only then that Buffy let herself cry like there was this big bad vampire that killed her, then she killed him, then like three months later, a group of bloodsuckers gathered his bones to bring him back, and she had to grab a sledgehammer and grind his bones. It short, it was pathetic. She felt defeated. It was her fault that Spike was in the hospital. The nurse finished with Giles and went to go check on his other patients.

"He'll be okay." Angel repeated just as Anya came back with coffee.

"What? I thought the nice man with the blue pajamas said that he might never wakeup and the possibility that he does was like one out of ten. The doctor said that he was most likely to be a vegetable and that Giles would need to sign the paperwork to put his organs up for donation and that he sign very soon so that people who will actually wakeup can have them. There are a lot of people who do need them and there is only so long that a guy can be kept on life support-"

"ANYA" Xander yelled at her.

"What? Why did you yell at me?"

"L-l-li-ife s-s-supp-po-ort!" Buffy choked out before she sobbed harder than she ever had in her life. She buried her head in Angel's shoulder and he whispered soothing words to calm her.

"H-he c-can't d-die." Buffy half sobbed half whispered. "I need him."

"Shhh its okay, he'll be fine." Angel whispered as he kissed her forehead. Willow had just come back from the bathroom and was walking back to the group. When she saw Buffy, she ran the rest of the way and hugged her best friend.

Two agonizing hours later, the doctor came out and said that it was okay to see Spike now. Giles took one of Buffy's hands while Angel took the other. Buffy was like a daughter to Giles. He loved her as if she were his own. Xander and Anya followed the three, and Willow and Oz followed them.

When Buffy entered Spike's room, she already had silent tears streaming down her face. They came faster and heavier when she saw lying there all battered and bruised, … he looked so helpless lying there that hospital bed, surrounded by all those tubes and machines, they were the only things keeping him alive… god he couldn't even breathe on his own. He was so … broken. Buffy did not even notice the tiny sob that escaped her lips.

It was past visiting hours when the nurse came in to announce that they had to leave.

"I'm not leaving!" Buffy said from her place next to Spike's bed. Sure she hated hospitals, but she was not about to just up and leave her … what exactly is he? Well you know you are falling in love with him, you just won't admit it. You think that it is your fault that he's in here, but it's not! It was an accident. A little voice inside her said. No! It was my fault. I did this to him and now he might die because of me!… I killed him. Buffy thought as tears welled up in her eyes again. The nurse gave up and left.

Buffy laid her head on the bed and fell asleep listening to the heart monitor and it's steady beep…beep……….beep…………………..beep………………………………...

A/N wonder what happened? Review to find out


	13. Chapter 13

Funkydevil206: read and find out. : )

Anj4eva091403: I really liked your review and I look forward to reading more of them. As for the beta, I do not have one. I think I am doing okay without one, I have spell check and grammar helping out, but thanks for the offer. I really appreciate it! Hope you enjoy this chapter: )

Spikegothicchick: thanks. Enjoy: )

LuvzD: yeah sorry about the cliffhangers. lol

----

Author: Buffy the Vampire Slayer

Title: Spike

Chapter: 13

----

A/N this will most likely be my last update because I have to start packing and stuff. I explained why in the last chapter. So until next time…even if that is tomorrow or the next day. But it will most likely be two weeks…unless I happen to get some very nice reviews that will make me post again before I leave… (looks innocent) lol

****

This chapter is dedicated to: anj4eva091403 and funkydevil206 for their very sweet reviews. I honestly did not know my story was cry worthy…although I had hoped the last chapter was.

Enjoy the story: )

----

Buffy woke to the sound of her alarm…wait a minute, why was she in a chair? She looked around and noticed that she wasn't in her room, but in the hospital. What am I doing here? She looked at the bed and everything came back to her… Spike. The heart monitor wasn't making that incessant beeping anymore; instead, it was a flat long tone. She then realized Spike was…dead. It was as simple as that. The machines just weren't enough. His body couldn't take it anymore; he was too broken from the accident. His heart just…stopped. Nothing could have prevented this. Even if his body could have handled it, he would have been in a coma anyway.

"We have a code Blue in room 114!" yelled a voice on the other side. The door burst open, the Emergency team rushed in wheeling the crash cart, and a man ripped open Spikes shirt and put gel on his chest. The doctor grabbed the defibrillator's paddles and placed them on Spikes chest. "Clear."

………………

"It's not working, he's going into cardiac arrest!" said another doctor.

"Again. Clear."

………………

"We're losing him!" said a female doctor.

"One more time! Take it up another notch!"

"Doctor, are you sure? The shockwaves of that intensity could kill him instantly!"

"Well, it wouldn't be on there if we weren't supposed to use it."

"Well that was before we used the lesser voltages twice."

………………

"If we don't he'll die!" the doctor said taking the paddles again. "Ready, Clear."

………………………………...

"Its over. Call it."

……….beep…

"Wait!"

………beep………beep……..beep…….

"He's back!"

"No he's not! Not yet."

Beep…….beep……beep…..beep….beep…beep..beep.beepbeepbeep

"We have to stabilize him fast!"

It was as if he was having a panic attack …only in his sleep.

Buffy, who had been in shock since she thought Spike died, snapped out of it and grabbed his hand, not sure what good it would do but Willow once said that if someone was having a panic attack, it helped calm them a little if a person they cared about was there with them. It wouldn't do much, but it would help a little. She whispered soothing words to him and told him that he would make it. He had to. Buffy guessed that what she was doing had a calming effect for his heart was slowing down to a steady beat.

Beep……beep……beep……beep……beep

The doctors looked confusedly at the heart monitor and its steady rhythm before taking Spike's blood pressure. It was only after taking it that they noticed Buffy.

"Hey. You're not supposed to be in here." a doctor said.

Gee, Buffy thought. They're very observing. "I was here the whole time. Now tell me, is he going to be alright?"

"He should be fine, but we'll have to keep a close eye on him." they left to inform Giles about what happened.

Buffy sat with Spike and just looked at him when she noticed something, his eyes were moving under his eyelids. She smiled, leaning over she placed a gentle kiss on his lips, maybe he was going to wakeup after all.

----

A/N what do you think is going to happen? Review to find out!


	14. Chapter 14

Anj4eva091403: You're welcome. Great story by the way. I just love the lawyer stories. lol

Spikegothicchick: Sorry. Lol. Hope this one isn't as scary.

Funkydevil206: Aww I know what you mean about the dying part. It is sad. Feel better now? lol

Spikesbint16: Thank you. It makes me happy when my stories are loved. lol

A/N this is the last chapter for a couple of weeks. Hopefully I will get a lot of reviews during that time whether it 'get back home soon so you can update!' or 'I like it so far' or even flames for not being here, even from those of you who read and don't review, so I can continue when I get back.

SHOUT OUT: **for those of you who like lawyer fics, checkout **anj4eva091403 **story, "**Guilty or Innocent?"

The song is by A.L.

IF YOU HAVE A STORY YOU WOULD LIKE ME TO READ 'N' REVIEW, JUST LEAVE THE TITLE OF YOUR STORY IN YOUR REVIEW AND I WILL CHECK IT OUT. I just might even recommend the fic in my shout outs: ) 

----

A week had gone by with no change in Spike's condition. Buffy was doing an unhealthy amount of worrying. Weeks turned into months and months turned into ye…wait no that's not right. One week, turned into _five _weeks and it was almost October.

----

Buffy was wandering around the bleachers on the football field at school when Willow came up to her and asked what was wrong.

"I just can't believe he not awake yet. I _saw_ his eyes move and I'm pretty sure I felt his hand twitch!"

"Well, his wounds have healed. Just give him some time." Willow said trying to reassure her friend.

"Do you really think he will wakeup?" Buffy asked in a small 'protect me from the monster under the bed' voice.

"Honestly?" Buffy nodded. "I don't know, Buffy."

BRING

The girls headed inside.

"Where's your 'oh boy, it's time for geometry!' thing?" Buffy asked trying to lighten the mood.

"Oh boy it's time for geometry." Willow said in a monotone voice.

They parted as Buffy reached her Home Economics class. Buffy walked in and sat down in her seat across from Angel.

"How're you holding up?" Angel asked as she took her seat.

"I'm doing okay." she lied. Angel could tell that she was lying, but didn't press the issue. He knew she needed time to deal with this and that the dealing would hurt. Especially if Spike didn't wake up soon.

Buffy faced the front of the room as the teacher walked in and started talking about things that were important for their upcoming test, but Buffy had zoned out and was now writing on a blank piece of paper

_Do you know the song of Romance, it comes from in your heart, you can't think straight no matter how hard you try, … and I will miss you, above all the things, and I will miss you, no matter what you think, and I don't want anyone to take you away from me, … And I will kiss you, always in my dreams, and I will…_

"Buffy?" Buffy looked at the teacher. "Eyes up here." she pointed to herself and went back to the board.

"Are you okay?" Angel whispered curious about what she was doing.

"Yeah, I'm fine." she whispered back and closed her notebook.

----

After school, Buffy went to the hospital to see Spike and sung the song she wrote. When she finished, she bent over and kissed his forehead before she left.

She never noticed his hand flex.

----

"So," Xander said from his spot on the couch at the Summers home with a mouthful of Godfathers Cheese pizza. "What movies are we watching?" Willow looked up from the DVD player she was setting up as Buffy walked in.

"You'll like them Xander, don't worry." Buffy told him. "Is it ready yet, Will?" she turned to Willow.

"Almost." she replied. "There, all done" Willow went and sat down on the couch grabbing a slice.

"Alright, movie time." Xander clapped his hands. "Now all we need is Cheezy Chips and we'll be good."

"Here Xand," Buffy handed him a bag and sat in between them. Laying her head on Xander's shoulder, she motioned to Willow. "Hit it Will."

----

Spike's eyes shot open and sat up gasping.

----

A/N Sorry about the cliffy, but I did not have time do more. I have to leave in like 3 or 4 days, and I still have to pack.

REVIEW! Even if you usually don't! And I will continue. : )lol


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N everything that I usually put here is at the bottom : )**

The movie was almost over as the phone rang. Willow, who wasn't being slept on, answered it. She looked over at the sleeping Buffy who was … well sleeping. Her head was on Xander's shoulder as he munched on his Cheezy Chips with another bag next to him.

"Summers' residence." she greeted.

"Willow? Oh I'm glad I caught you."

"Giles? What's going on?" She asked him catching Xander's attention.

"Oh it is wonderful news. The hospital just called and said that William had woken up." he exclaimed excitedly.

"Oh my god. I have to tell Buffy!"

"I will meet you at the hospital yes?"

"We'll be there. Bye" Willow hung up without waiting for a response.

----

When they reached the hospital, Giles was already at the nurses' station.

"He is right this way." the nurse said leading them down the hall and to Spike's room.

They saw Spike poking his Jell-O with a spoon and watching it jiggle with a bored look on his face. When he noticed them, he immediately dropped the spoon back on the tray trying to look as if he hadn't just been doing that and failing miserably.

"Hope we're not interrupting your quality Jell-O time." said Xander.

"Leave him alone." Willow whispered to Xander. No one except Spike had noticed that Buffy was not only the only person who had not said a single word to him, but also had tears streaming down her face.

"Hello Goldilocks." he said smiling warmly at her. Buffy gave a half laugh half sob and ran over to throwing herself into his arms and clinging to him as if her life depended on it.

"Oh god. I thought I lost you." she cried

"You didn't, pet, I'm still here. I'm fine."

The others watched the exchange and felt like they were intruding. They managed to sneak out unnoticed by either of the blondes.

"Here pet, crawl on up here." Spike said gesturing to the space next to him when he saw they were alone. Buffy did as he said and curled up next to him laying her head on his shoulder and her hand on his T-shirt clad chest. He wrapped his other arm around her waist and held her.

"I thought I had killed you." she whispered

"Hey, what happened was not your fault." he told her.

But I feel it just the same. And it was my fault." she said as an afterthought. She saw his frown and explained. "I said those things because I was starting to really like you … and I didn't want to get hurt again. I said those things and made you mad -" he cut her off before she could finish with a kiss. It was soft and well … perfect. She felt like she didn't have to worry anymore. For the fist time, she felt safe. She felt … loved.

**A/N: Sorry for the short chapter but that felt like a good place to stop. Plus this is only part one of this chapter.**

Now for the important stuff:

I am _sooooo_ sorry that I haven't updated for like 2 months. I had a lot of makeup work I had to do. (That lasted about 2 weeks…although I still have some…) anyway then I had to help my brother with his GED, have some major relationship problems etc…

I will try to update at least once a week… although that will be hard with three unfinished stories…

Now for acknowledgements:

_Spikegothicchick: _Cute review.

_Anj4eva091403: _Thank you for the review and we have to get to work on your story

_Funkydevil206: _Thanks for reviewing.

_Anon: _Does anon have a name?

_Radiofreegirl: _Is this your first review? Keep it up.

_Anyanka0705: _Thank you for the advice and I'll try to make them longer.


	16. Chapter 16

_Previously:_

"I thought I had killed you." she whispered

"Hey, what happened was not your fault." he told her.

But I feel it just the same. And it was my fault." she said as an afterthought. She saw his frown and explained. "I said those things because I was starting to really like you … and I didn't want to get hurt again. I said those things and made you mad -" he cut her off before she could finish with a kiss. It was soft and well … perfect. She felt like she didn't have to worry anymore. For the fist time, she felt safe. She felt … loved.

----

When the kiss ended there was feeling of loss from both sides.

"Listen to me." Spike said. "I'll never hurt you."

"We've only known each other for two months. I mean -"

"That doesn't change the way I feel about you. Buffy, I liked you since the first day I met you."

"You have?" she raised her head to look into his eyes.

"Yes, I have." he replied caressing her cheek.

She blushed. "I liked you too." she looked down avoiding his eyes.

He lifted her chin to look into her eyes. "I want to know you better. I want to know everything about you." he whispered. "Let me take you to the movies or something when I get out of here."

"You mean like a date?" she asked with a spark of hope in her eyes.

"Yeah, like a date." he nodded.

Buffy curled up in his arms as Spike held her against his chest and nuzzling her neck. She sighed and finally let sleep overtake her. Spike followed soon after.

From the hallway, Giles, Willow, and Xander watched the two sleeping forms of Buffy and Spike. They knew that the attraction the two blondes felt for each other was going to lead somewhere. Whether it was good somewhere or bad somewhere they didn't know. They just hoped for the best.

TBC

Majickjessi: thanks and yes there will be some spuffiness soon.

Lara2sd and funkydevil206: thanks for reviewing.


	17. Chapter 17

A/N: I know I haven't updated lately but I have a bunch things I have to do. Along with other stories, and moving, and school, and homework, and dance class,… well you get it.

I just wanted to thank all of you who have been so patient and yes, persistent. I am glad that you like my story. Sadly there will only be a few chapters left because it is coming to an end.

The next morning Spike awoke to the sight of a sleeping Buffy all curled up in his arms. Her hair was shining in the sunlight and she was breathing peacefully. He just laid there watching her for a few minutes thinking about all the things he could have with her. She started stirring and opened her eyes to see blue ones shinning into hers. She smiled and he smiled back at her.

"Hey" he said.

"Morning" she replied

"Well Actually it's Afternoon" He took a bold step and kissed her. He wasn't sure if she would kiss him back so he was surprised when she did. It was filled with passion.

Later that day around lunch the nurse pulled Buffy aside and told her that Spike would be able to go home tomorrow.

Buffy thanked her and went back over to the gang who were playing poker. Willow looked up at Buffy. "What was that about?"

"Oh the nurse said that Spike can go home tomorrow."

Willow brightened up. "Oh! That's great."

NEXT DAY

The drive home from the hospital was kind of tense.

'Oh my god we kissed again … wait that was yesterday, but still,' Buffy thought. 'I can do this. I wont freak out. Spike is not like the others.' She decided that he was worth the risk of being hurt. She was starting to believe that saying "It is better to have loved and lost than to never have loved at all.". So she turned on the radio and blasted the cd in the player. Imagining that she was at the Bronze. Spike raised an eyebrow at her but shrugged after. He figured it relieved the tension. He was kind of skeptical. The stuff playing on the radio or cd or whatever that was, was really well… interesting. Not the kind of things he would normally listen to but it wasn't really all that bad. The songs on the cd were: 'Closing Time' by Semisonic, 'Sweetest Thing' by U2, 'Praise You' by Fatboy Slim, 'I Think I'm Paranoid' by Garbage, 'Take Me There' by Backstreet Boys & Mya, 'Father of Mine' by Everclear, 'What I Got' by Sublime, 'I'll Never Break Your Heart' by Backstreet Boys, Spike couldn't take anymore after that song and was about to turn it off when 'Hard Knock Life (Ghetto Anthem)' by Jay-Z came on.

He just stared at her. Buffy listening to rap. This wasn't the Buffy he knew…well kind of knew. She was the PoP kind of girl. Where did this drastic change come from?

A/N: I know the songs are kind of lame but it was a cd my brother made of his favorite songs before he went off to the war.


	18. Chapter 18

Hi, I am finally back! Sadly, yet fondly, this story is at its end and this is the last chapter. I wanted to make it a very long one but it naturally came to a short end. It has been four years since this story was posted and three years since it was updated. I finally came out of my writers block. Unfortunately this is a very short chapter but it is sweet and to the point. I will probably leave this story up for a little while but then I will take it down and spruce it up a bit before reposting it.

I really hope you enjoy this ending as well as Anya's humorous comments. She is one of my favorite characters to write for. Please leave me a review about what you thought about the story. Thank you. It has been a pleasure to share this story with you. I hope you enjoy it.

Sincerely,

Buffy the Vampire Slayer

* * *

When Spike and Buffy arrived at her house they saw the gang there.

"Hey, Spike,. Welcome home." Oz said.

Willow went over to Spike and hugged him. "I am so glad that you are okay."

"Yes, because now Buffy will be able to receive the many orgasms from you that she wouldn't if you were dead." Anya chimed in as she gave him a hug as well.

Spike chuckled as Buffy turned an unattractive red and Xander scolded Anya. "I thought we talked about this."

Anya gave Xander a confused look. "No, we talked about me talking about our sex life in public and how it embarrasses you and secretly turns you on and how afterwards you find any

excuse to leave the room and your friends think it is because you want to scold me in private but it is really because you want to give me many orgasms that I shouldn't talk about in

public. You never said I couldn't talk about other people receiving orgasms."

The room was silent after that and Xander was beet red. Finally, Spike couldn't hold himself together any longer and burst out laughing. "Don't worry Anya; I will make it my personal

mission in life to make sure that Buffy receives as many orgasms as possible."

It was Buffy's turn to be mortified. "Spike!" she whined and smacked him on the arm.

Spike looked down at her. "What?" he said innocently. "I am only making Anya a promise," he leaned down and whispered in her ear, "and by the way, I always keep my promise."

Buffy was overwhelmed with embarrassment. How was it possible for this to be the happiest day of her life and most embarrassing at the same time?

* * *

And this concludes the story. I hope you enjoyed it. And please remember to leave me a review. Thank you so much for your support. I really appreciate it.


End file.
